


LeFou

by VickeyStar



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: “What is it, LeFou? What am I doing wrong?” Gaston asks, turning to me. I spend only a second more, staring into his eyes, before giving him another dopey smile.“Nothing, Gaston! She’s playing hard-to-get! Maybe give her a few days, she’ll come around!” I exclaim, heart slowly crumbling with every word.





	LeFou

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is another school assignment from a few months back, and honestly Sleef is still surprised she got away with it.  
> Enjoy!  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

I watch as Gaston frowns, confused as to why Belle still rejects him.

“What is it, LeFou? What am I doing wrong?” Gaston asks, turning to me. I spend only a second more, staring into his eyes, before giving him another dopey smile.

“Nothing, Gaston! She’s playing hard-to-get! Maybe give her a few days, she’ll come around!” I exclaim, heart slowly crumbling with every word.

He grins. “Right. Next time, get more flowers, LeFou! This bouquet looks dead!”

He shoves the bouquet toward me, and I accept the verbal chastising as he sashays away, those three weird ladies who follow him around swooning as he passes. I join them in their admiration for a moment, my eyes glancing downward as I watch Gaston’s figure walk away.

“LeFou, why must you torture yourself, like this?” The lady in the pink dress asks, circling me as the other two approach.

I huff. “I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about, ma’am.”

“Yes, you do.” The lady in the yellow dress argues, wrapping me into a side hug.

“You lo-o-o-ove him.” The lady in the green dress speaks, a musical note to her voice.

“No.” I exclaim, a tad too harsh, as they all jump. “Belle isn’t here, we aren’t doing any musical activities.”

The three frown at the mention of their sister, shrugging.

“You can’t hide from the truth forever, LeFou.” The lady in the yellow dress confirms.

“The only reason he, himself, hasn’t noticed your affection is because of that mirror of his.” Her sister in the yellow dress agrees, linking arms with her siblings and walking away.

I sigh, looking at the crumpled flowers in my hands.

“Oh, whatever shall I do?”

I spend the rest of my day running after my unknowing beloved, polishing his mirror and shoes as he tries to find Belle.

Belle vanishes into the night during the storm, looking for her father, no doubt. She’s gone long enough for me to become concerned, and I start to actively participate in the town’s attempts to find her.

“Have the three of you seen your sister, anywhere?” I ask the three ladies.

The one in the pink dress rolls her eyes as the one in the yellow dress studies me, and the one in the green dress is too distracted looking for Gaston, to have heard the question.

“No.”

It’s a few days later, when Gaston comes into town and tells a story, about a beast in the woods, living in a castle with Belle as his hostage.

For once, there is true fear in my heart as I get Gaston’s pack ready, saddling his horse and my donkey for the journey.

“LeFou.”  
I spin around, facing Gaston as he finishes cleaning his blade.  
“Is everything ready?”  
I nod vigorously. “Yes, your horse is prepared, your guns cleaned and loaded, ammunition in this front pocket here,” I point to the horse’s saddlebag.

He nods, satisfied.

“Good. You’re not going.”

I pause.

“What?”  
I’m taken aback as a small, almost fond, smile graces his face, and he glances to the left before putting a heavy hand on my shoulder.

“LeFou. I need you here, safe. I cannot go fight this beast if I know you are in harm’s way.”

He looks at me earnestly, and I sigh.

Unwrapping the dagger sheathe around my ankle, I hand it to him.

“Stay alive.”

He nods, smile now bemused.

Once the army of villagers have gone, I turn to my left to see the three sisters, smiling at me.

“Oh, hush.” I exclaim, blushing.

“You’re welcome!” They shout back, giggling.

edn


End file.
